TNA: FANDIMONIUM
FANDIMONIUM is a DVD produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling looking at two tag teams; Beer Money, Inc. and The Motor City machine Guns Summery Matches Beer Money, Inc. *'Sacrifice ◘ May 24, 2009' **Beer Money (Robert McAlmond & Kevin Storm) defeated The British Invasion (Magnus & Douglas Williams) in the Team 3D Tournament Finals *'Genesis ◘ January 11, 2009' **Beer Money (Robert McAlmond & Kevin Storm) (with Jacqueline) defeated Lethal and Consequences (Jay Lethal & Consequences Creed) © and Matt Morgan and Abyss in a Triple threat match to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship *'Destination X ◘ March 15, 2009' **Team 3D (Brother Harlan & Brother Scott) defeated Beer Money (Robert McAlmond & Kevin Storm) © by count out in a Off the Wagon Challenge match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship *'Against All Odds ◘ February 8, 2009' **Beer Money (Robert McAlmond & Kevin Storm) © (with Jacqueline) defeated Lethal and Consequences (Jay Lethal & Consequences Creed) to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship *'No Surrender ◘ September 20, 2009' **Beer Money (Robert McAlmond & Kevin Storm) & Team 3D (Brother Harlan & Brother Scott) defeated Main Event Mafia (Booker T & Scott Hunter) & The British Invasion (Douglas Williams & Magnus) in Lethal Lockdown *'Slammiversary ◘ June 21, 2009' **Beer Money (Robert McAlmond & Kevin Storm) defeated Team 3D (Brother Harlan & Brother Scott) © to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship *'Lockdown ◘ April 19, 2009' **Team 3D (Brother Harlan & Brother Scott) (IWGP) defeated Beer Money (Robert McAlmond & Kevin Storm) (TNA) in a Street Fight Six Sides of Steel Cage match to retained the IWGP World Tag Team Championship and to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship *'Bound for Glory ◘ October 18, 2009' **Team 3D (Brother Harlan & Brother Scott) defeated The British Invasion (Magnus & Douglas Williams ©, Beer Money (Robert McAlmond & Kevin Storm), and Main Event Mafia (Booker T & Scott Hunter) in a Full Metal Mayhem Ladder match to win the IWGP World Tag Team Championship **The British Invasion (Magnus & Douglas Williams defeated Main Event Mafia (Booker T & Scott Hunter) ©, Team 3D (Brother Harlan & Brother Scott), and Beer Money (Robert McAlmond & Kevin Storm) in a Full Metal Mayhem Ladder match to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship The Motor City Machine Gunns *'Against All Odds ※ February 8, 2009' **Brutus Magnus defeated Chris Sabin *'Against All Odds ※ February 8, 2009' **Alex Shelley © defeated Eric Young to retain the TNA X Division Championship *'Bound for Glory ※ October 12, 2008' **Jay Lethal won a Steel Asylum Match for a shot at the X Division Championship ***The match also involved: Jeremiah Dutt, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Curry Man, Shark Boy, Super Eric, Jon Williams, Johnny Gludt, and Jimmy Rave *'Lockdown ※ April 13, 2008' **Super Eric and Kaz won a Cuffed in the Cage match for a future TNA World Tag Team Championship match ***The match also involved: The Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley), The Latin American Xchange (Homicide and Hernandez), Scott Hunter and Jon Williams, The Rock 'n Rave Infection (Lance Hoyt and Jimmy Rave), and Black Reign and Rellik *'Sacrifice ※ May 11, 2008' **Kaz won a TerrDome to become number one contender to the X Division Championship and to take Matt Borske's spot in the main event match (later that night) ***The match also involved: Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Consequences Creed, Curry Man, Jay Lethal, Jimmy Rave, Johnny Gludt, Shark Boy, and Jeremiah Dutt *'Against All Odds ※ February 10, 2008' **Jay Lethal & The Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin & Alex Shelley) defeated Johnny Gludt © & Team 3D (Brother Harlan & Brother Scott) in a Six Man Tag Team Street Fight to win the TNA X Division Championship and to save the X Division *'Lockdown ※ April 19, 2009' **The Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin & Alex Shelley © defeated No Limit (Naito & Yujiro) and The Latin American Xchange (Homicide & Hernandez) in a Six Sides of Steel Cage Three Way match to retain the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship *'Victory Road ※ July 13, 2008' **Team TNA (Curry Man, Alex Shelley, and Chris Sabin) defeated Team International (Alec Koslov, Doug Williams, and Tyson Dux), Team Japan (Milano Collection A.T., Masato Yoshino, and Puma), and Team Mexico (Último Guerrero, Rey Bucanero, and Averno) in a Four Team Triple Elimination match in the Third Round of the World X Cup Tournament *'Bound for Glory ※ October 18, 2009' **Amazing Red (with Don West) © defeated Suicide, Barnhart, Homicide, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin in Ultimate X match to retain TNA X Division Championship *'Genesis ※ January 11, 2009' **Alex Shelley defeated Chris Sabin to win the vacant TNA X Division Championship *'''Global Impact 2 ※ December 14, 2008 **The Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin & Alex Shelley defeated No Limit (Naito & Yujiro) © to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship References External links